What If ?
by RoseAlix95
Summary: La magie a toujours un prix à payer. Et si Regina avait, elle aussi, perdu la mémoire en lançant la Malédiction ? - SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Première histoire, tout commentaire est bon à prendre…**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Emma attendait le coup de fil d'Henry depuis maintenant 1h. Regina ne lui avait probablement pas laissé le loisir d'être seul afin de téléphoner. Ce que cette femme pouvait être dure parfois… Remarquez, cela collait parfaitement à cette personnalité de Méchante Reine qu'Henry lui avait imaginée…

En temps normal, Emma ne serait pas restée à attendre après cet hypothétique appel, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu son fils en l'accompagnant à l'école le matin même, elle avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il était pâle et ne semblait pas très en forme. La blonde se demandait si Regina avait elle aussi noté ce fait. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses au maire de Storybrooke, mais certainement pas celle de négliger son enfant.

-Regina est venue chercher Henry à midi, lança Mary-Margaret à sa colocataire en réalisant son anxiété. Il avait un peu de fièvre. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi inquiète, elle semblait presque… Humaine.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Bah, avec son comportement avec les autres…

-Donc Henry va bien ?

-Je suppose que Regina aura fait le nécessaire pour qu'il aille mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une bonne mère pour lui.

-Je ne mets pas son attitude avec Henry en doute, sauf peut-être pour certains points, il a des bonnes notes, il est bien traité, il est même choyé à outrance. Mais avec cette histoire de Malédiction et de contes de fées… Regina me fait froid dans le dos.

-Elle fait cet effet à tout le monde ici. Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas attendre à te ronger les sangs, Henry doit dormir maintenant. Il appellera probablement demain matin.

-Peut-être… soupira Emma. Bonne nuit… ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre sans pour autant abandonner son téléphone portable sur le bar de la cuisine de l'institutrice de son fils.

-Bonne nuit.

Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, son portable toujours fermement emprisonné dans sa main. Son inquiétude pour Henry ne tarissait pas, et elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'idée qu'il comptait sûrement sur elle pour échapper à sa mère adoptive qui devait s'occuper de lui avec amour. Le Shérif avait un peu de peine pour Regina, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si son fils unique lui préférait soudain une inconnue et lui laissait entendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus parce qu'elle était soi-disant une méchante sorcière. Elle comprenait que Regina la rejette, qu'elle tente de l'évincer de la vie de leur fils, mais elle savait aussi que cela ne faisait que détériorer la relation de la Maire avec Henry. Si seulement elle parvenait à le lui faire comprendre… Mais outre le fait que Regina Mills ne lui laissait jamais l'occasion d'aligner plus de trois phrases en sa présence, Emma était partagée entre l'envie d'avoir de bonnes relations avec la mère adoptive de son fils pour le bien de celui-ci, et l'envie de la voir le moins possible en raison de ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela, pour personne, pas même pour le père d'Henry. Et cela la terrorisait. Non pas qu'être attirée par une femme la dérangeait, loin de là, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et surtout, que dirait Henry, lui qui la prenait pour la Sauveuse, s'il la voyait tomber amoureuse de Regina, la Méchante Reine de Blanche-Neige ? Serait-il déçu ? Que ferait-elle dans ce cas ? Elle était perdue. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma Swan était perdue, elle ne savait que faire face à ses sentiments qui la tourmentaient, même lorsque Regina était loin d'elle.

*** OUAT ***

-Henry ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Regina avec inquiétude à son fils.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, posant sa main sur son front encore terriblement chaud. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La fièvre persistait malgré les médicaments.

-J'ai mal à la tête… répondit faiblement Henry.

-As-tu toujours envie de vomir ?

-Moins… Je peux boire quelque chose de chaud ?

-Une tisane, et c'est tout… Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu vomisses ton chocolat, le lait n'est pas bon pour ton estomac dans cet état. D'accord ?

-D'accord…

-Tiens, garde le téléphone à côté de toi, au cas où je ne t'entendrais pas si tu m'appelles et que tu n'allais pas bien.

Regina tendit l'appareil au petit garçon, et alors qu'elle allait se lever pour partir, il la retint.

-Maman ? … Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier : tu n'es pas méchante et… Je t'aime.

La brune sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait aussi, et descendit à la cuisine lui préparer sa tisane.

Tout en emplissant d'eau la bouilloire, elle se demandait si elle devait prévenir Emma Swan de l'état inquiétant d'Henry. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi angoissée de toute sa vie. Rien que pour avoir un peu de soutien et être rassurée, Regina était presque prête à passer un coup de fil à la blonde qui lui volait chaque jour un peu plus son fils. Mais son ressentiment exclut quasiment immédiatement cette idée. Emma avait abandonné son fils à la naissance, elle avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait avoir aucun contact avec lui… Et Regina décida de respecter cet ancien désir.

*** OUAT ***

Emma n'y tint plus. Elle composa le numéro du domicile de Regina, au risque de tomber sur la brune jeune femme dont l'image et la voix hantaient ses nuits.

-_Allô ?_ répondit la faible voix d'Henry.

-Henry ? Ça ne va pas, on dirait… Tu es malade ?

-_J'ai de la fièvre… Maman m'a laissé le téléphone en cas d'urgence…_

Le Shérif entendit les couvertures être repoussées à travers l'appareil.

-Gamin, ne te lève pas, c'est pas prudent quand on a de la fièvre.

_-Je sais… Mais je dois aller aux toilettes._

-Attends ta mère alors, qu'elle t'accompagne.

_-Elle est en bas… Elle me fait une tisane… J'ai trop envie._

-Sérieux, Henry, attends ta mère.

_-… _

-Henry ?

Emma entendit alors son fils vomir.

-Henry, tu es aux toilettes ?

_-Maman… !_

La blonde sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas elle qu'il appelait car il avait presque crié, essayant d'atteindre une personne éloignée… Regina. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un corps s'effondrer sur le sol, et presque aussitôt après, le cri paniqué du Maire.

_-Henry ?!_

Des pas précipités, un froissement de tissu.

_-Henry, mon cœur, tu m'entends ?_

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Emma se mit à ne plus douter du fait que Regina aimait vraiment leur fils. Elle semblait aussi inquiète qu'elle-même. Peut-être même plus parce que Regina réalisait pleinement ce qui était arrivé.


	2. Chapter 2

**O**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Regina faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle avait appelé Emma pour la mettre au courant du fait que leur fils avait été transporté à l'hôpital. Une vingtaine de minutes qu'Henry avait été emmené pour passer quantité d'examens… Une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles elle s'était à peine autorisée à respirer… La tête lui tournait. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Henry. _Pas une deuxième fois_, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Aussi, lorsque qu'une tornade blonde se dirigea droit vers elle, Regina était à deux doigts de se jeter dans ses bras, malgré sa haine (mais était-ce vraiment cela ?) envers cette jeune femme.

-Que faisiez-vous, Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle agressivement. Cela fait presque vingt minutes que je vous ai appelée.

-Je ne trouvais plus mes clés, rétorqua Emma en ignorant Regina qui levait les yeux au ciel. Comment va-t-il ?

-Ils ne m'ont encore rien dit, soupira la brune avec frustration.

Elle porta une main tremblante à son visage, essuyant une larme qui perlait sur sa joue. Aussi anxieuse qu'elle l'était, Emma décida néanmoins qu'elle devait être forte. Pour Regina. Alors, elle passa son bras autour des épaules, elles aussi tremblantes, de la Mairesse, et la mena vers les sièges de la salle d'attente. À sa grande surprise, Regina se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas la force de la repousser en cet instant. Et la chaleur du corps d'Emma contre le sien la rassurait. Pour sa part, le Shérif était étonnée de la voir si réceptive et si… Humaine. Elle avait pensé que lorsqu'elle arriverait à l'hôpital, Regina redeviendrait froide et cacherait aussitôt ses émotions à sa vue, et cela avait été le cas… Durant cinq secondes. Maintenant, elle sanglotait sur son épaule recouverte de cuir rouge vif.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? questionna Emma, feignant l'ignorance.

En réalité, dès qu'elle avait raccroché le téléphone, c'est-à-dire juste à temps pour que Regina ne s'aperçoive de rien, elle avait grimpé dans sa voiture et avait démarré afin de se rendre chez la brune. Mais alors qu'elle était en chemin, elle avait reçu cet appel pressant et angoissé de la jeune femme, lui indiquant de la rejoindre immédiatement à l'hôpital car Henry s'y trouvait. Emma avait donc feint la surprise et avait fait demi-tour, le bâtiment se situant à l'opposé de la maison de Regina. D'où le léger retard.

-Henry a fait un malaise, dans sa chambre… À cause de sa fièvre. Il a été mal toute la journée, et je n'ai pas réussi à faire baisser sa température avec les médicaments… J'étais dans la cuisine pour lui préparer sa tisane quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler... Sur le coup, j'ai cru avoir rêvé, mais dans le doute…

-Vous avez l'ouïe fine… remarqua Emma.

-Je… J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas… répondit Regina. J'ai toujours su quand il avait besoin de moi…

La blonde la croyait sur parole. En un sens, elle était soulagée, car cela lui prouvait quelle bonne mère était Regina pour leur fils… Mais elle était aussi un peu jalouse, car elle-même ne partageait pas ce genre de lien avec Henry. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, n'avait pas voulu qu'il se lève, ne souhaitant pas courir de risques, mais elle n'avait absolument pas senti qu'Henry était si mal-en-point qu'il s'évanouirait.

-C'est normal, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes sa mère, après tout. Vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque.

_Et moi, je ne sais rien de lui…_ _Je ne suis que la femme qui l'a mis au monde et qui l'a abandonné à sa naissance…_ songea-t-elle douloureusement.

Regina fut touchée par les paroles d'Emma. Peut-être ne tentait-elle pas de lui voler son fils, après tout ? Ou peut-être cherchait-elle à endormir sa méfiance ? Peu lui importait dans l'immédiat. Seul Henry comptait. Alors, elle mit sa rancune de côté pour encore quelques heures. Et elle se laissa aller contre sa rivale.

-Je suis sûre qu'il ira bien, poursuivit le Shérif en voyant que Regina ne répondait pas. S'il a réussi à survivre quelques heures seul à Boston, il est immunisé contre tout maintenant.

La Mairesse se raidit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Il a déjà été aussi malade ?

-Jamais à ce point. Bien sûr, il a eu la varicelle, quelques angines et gastros, mais ce n'était jamais bien grave. Aujourd'hui, il a vomi plusieurs fois, s'est plaint de douleurs à la gorge et aux oreilles… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a…

-Et il a repris connaissance depuis… ?

-Non.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais cette fois, ce fut Regina qui le brisa :

-Je ne sais pas précisément ce que vous ont dit les gens à mon sujet, commença-t-elle, en particulier votre colocataire, Miss Blanchard, mais j'aime mon fils plus que tout. Et même si notre temps ensemble est restreint depuis que j'ai pris mes fonctions de Maire, j'essaie toujours de lui consacrer le plus de temps possible. Mais ces dernières semaines, je n'ai même plus à me donner cette peine : il préfère de loin votre compagnie à la mienne.

-Je suis une nouveauté pour lui. Je ne lui impose pas de barrières, aucune limite, il fait tout ce qu'il veut quand il est avec moi… Je peux difficilement prétendre être une mère apte à vous remplacer.

Ces paroles coûtèrent à Emma, mais elle les savait vraies. Elle n'avait aucune autorité sur Henry. La preuve : elle lui avait défendu de se lever, et il l'avait fait quand même, chose qu'il n'aurait pas osée avec Regina. De plus, il était venu la chercher parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était la Sauveuse de son livre de contes de fées… Pas parce qu'il souhaitait la connaître. Bien sûr, avec le temps, il avait de plus en plus envie d'apprendre à la connaître, de savoir qui était cette femme qui l'avait fait adopter à la naissance. Mais cela n'avait pas été son but premier.

-Le fait est qu'il vous aime beaucoup, souffla Regina.

-Mais c'est vous qu'il appelle « Maman ». Moi, je suis juste « Emma ».

Pour le coup, la brune apprenait quelque chose ! Henry ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas sa véritable mère, mais il n'appelait pas Emma par ce qualificatif qui tenait tant au cœur de toute mère. Une seconde, elle se sentit désolée pour Emma. Mais cela ne dura pas.

-Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, je suis sa mère, lâcha-t-elle moins froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je sais, et je suis heureuse qu'il ait atterri chez vous et pas en foyer d'accueil. Je ne veux pas vous le prendre, je ne vais pas vous demander une garde partagée, mais…

Regina leva les yeux vers elle, sous-entendant largement qu'Emma n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire un coup pareil.

-Je vous demande simplement de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui… Et avec vous si le fait de me laisser seule avec lui vous dérange… Mon intention n'était pas de faire se détériorer vos relations, et si je peux me rattraper de quelque manière que ce soit…

-… Vous pourriez lui parler ? Lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas cette Méchante Reine de contes de fées ?

-Je peux essayer, en tous cas.

Regina resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Si je faisais des efforts envers vous… Croyez-vous que ma relation avec lui s'améliorerait ?

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. « Faire des efforts »… Elle voulait faire des efforts… Et si cela se passait bien entre elles ? Emma aurait-elle un infime espoir de voir la femme qu'elle aimait l'aimer en retour ?

-Je crois, oui… Je ne dis pas ça pour mon propre intérêt, j'en suis quasiment certaine. Le meilleur moyen de lui prouver que vous n'êtes pas la Méchante Reine, c'est à mon avis de vous montrer plus… Enfin moins… Froide. Et un peu plus aimable envers les autres.

-Je ne peux pas… murmura Regina avec une pointe de colère.

-Mais que vous ont-ils fait ?

-Ils… Je… Je ne me souviens pas… Pas vraiment…

Emma la fixa, étonnée. Puis, elle repensa à une phrase qu'avait prononcée Henry lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Storybrooke, la première fois pour Emma. « Ils ne se souviennent de rien. Demande à n'importe qui de te raconter sa vie et tu verras ». Mais pour le jeune garçon, c'était Regina qui avait piégé tout le monde avec la Malédiction… Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit piégée, elle aussi ? L'avait-elle prévu ?

-Vous devez bien vous rappeler ce qui fait que vous haïssez tout le monde ici.

-Je ne hais pas tout le monde… Certaines personnes sont différentes… Je leur en veux, à tous, mais Miss Blanchard, par exemple, est… Particulière. La regarder m'est presque insupportable, sans que je sache exactement pourquoi…

-Et ça ne vous paraît pas bizarre cette situation ? Et votre enfance ? Vous en avez des souvenirs ?

-Personne dans cette ville ne sait quoi que ce soit sur son passé. Je ne fais pas exception, Miss Swan.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Et vous ne vous posez pas de questions ?

-Chacun ici a ses occupations, et aucun n'a le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus.

-Vous connaissez la théorie d'Henry sur le sujet.

-C'est irréaliste… Et pourtant, elle aurait le mérite d'expliquer tellement de choses… Mais même si je suis froide et parfois dure, je me refuse à croire que je suis cette Méchante Reine dont parlent ses contes…

-Vous êtes sûre de ne vous souvenir de rien ?

-Pourquoi insistez-vous tant ?

-J'essaie de comprendre. Tout est étrange ici. Même vous qui êtes censée être la grande méchante de l'histoire… Vous êtes…

-Je suis quoi ?

-Vous êtes… Vous ne me paraissez pas si… Cruelle. Je sais que tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est pour Henry. Ce n'est pas un problème. Enfin… Parfois ça peut en être un, mais c'est compréhensible. Et j'aimerais bien apprendre à connaître cette mère si protectrice. J'en ai assez de nos disputes… Si on pouvait s'entendre, ne serait-ce que vous et moi, ce serait bien pour Henry lui-même, mais aussi pour vos relations avec lui.

-Pour quelle raison voudriez-vous que mes relations avec mon fils s'améliorent ? Cela vous profite, non ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de famille, je me suis élevée presque toute seule, et pendant quelques années, cela m'a causé des ennuis, j'ai mal tourné, et je n'ai pas envie qu'Henry fasse de même à cause d'une situation « familiale » tendue. Vous avez raison, il a besoin de règles, strictes pour certaines, mais aussi de pouvoir rêver un peu, tant que ça n'influe pas sur ses notes ou son comportement, que ce soit envers vous, ou envers les autres. Or, ces derniers temps, il désobéit et vous parle mal parfois. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui en parler, mais il reste sourd, et si nous conjuguions nos efforts, peut-être que…

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous écoute pas plus qu'il ne m'écoute ?

-Peut-être encore moins que vous, même.

-Vous tenez vraiment à faire cela pour moi ? Pour nous ?

Emma hocha la tête en souriant.

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi irresponsable que ce que je me figurais la première fois que je vous ai vue… admit Regina, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est gentil… grimaça le Shérif. Alors on est d'accord ? Quand Henry ira mieux…

-_Si_ il va mieux…

-Ça, je n'en doute pas.

-…

La Mairesse étouffa un sanglot et Emma resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. C'était un début… Elle aurait préféré que cela ne se fasse pas aux dépends de leur fils unique… Mais il guérirait, elle y veillerait… Et avec Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour tous les follows et mises en favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre :)**

**CHAPITRE 3**

La jeune femme brune s'était endormie dans les bras d'Emma. Elle semblait un peu plus paisible, même si l'inquiétude se lisait toujours sur son visage. La blonde se demandait si elle oserait lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front. Qui sait ? Ce serait peut-être sa seule opportunité de le faire ? Regina se serrait contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'en aille.

Elles n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Henry. Et Emma préférait y voir un bon signe : s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, elles auraient immédiatement été prévenues. Mais elle perdait patience. Pas l'ombre d'un médecin à l'horizon.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front chaud de Regina qu'elle soupçonnait d'être un peu fiévreuse –Henry pouvant très bien l'avoir contaminée. D'autant que la brune grelottait, sans parvenir à se réveiller. Néanmoins, ce surprenant contact auquel elle n'était pas habituée la tira de son lourd sommeil. Sursautant, elle voulut se lever et s'éloigner d'Emma mais eut un vertige qui obligea cette dernière à la soutenir physiquement.

-Hey… Ça ne va pas ?

-Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien… Ça va aller… Quelle heure est-il ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de… ?

-Madame le Maire ? l'interrompit le Dr Whale. Shérif, ajouta-t-il en apercevant Emma.

-Comment va mon fils ? le pressa Regina en tentant, malgré sa faiblesse, de paraître aussi froide et autoritaire qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Il dort, nous avons réussi à faire baisser la fièvre qui avait atteint les 40.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Emma tandis que Regina laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-La maladie classique de cette saison : la grippe. Et elle est carabinée. Mais je pense sincèrement que le plus dur est passé. Nous allons le garder en observation jusqu'à ce soir, et si tout va bien, vous pourrez le ramener chez vous où il faudra le garder au chaud durant quelques jours. Une semaine ou deux de repos, et il ira vite mieux.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain. Vous voulez le voir ? Il a été transporté dans une chambre individuelle il y a une petite heure, nous attendions juste d'avoir tous les résultats des examens pour venir vous voir. Je vous y conduis.

-Merci, souffla Regina.

Whale plissa les yeux, avisant la jeune femme comme une future patiente.

-Vous avez sans aucun doute attrapé la grippe d'Henry, Miss Mills, je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous avec lui, seule dans cet état.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me prescrire quelques médicaments et ça ira, répliqua le Maire.

-Je serais tout de même plus rassuré si une tierce personne veillait sur vous et votre fils. Sinon, je vous garde ici, tous les deux.

-Je vais le faire, décida Emma. Si vous êtes d'accord… ?

Le Shérif s'adressait à Regina qui soupira avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-C'est réglé.

Le médecin les mena jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry où leur fils dormait paisiblement. Il avait une perfusion plantée dans le dos de la main gauche, sûrement des antibiotiques pour la fièvre.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Whale les quitta et elles entrèrent, Emma portant à moitié la mère adoptive de son fils.

-Asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil…

-…

Le Shérif installa la brune dans ledit siège en constatant qu'aucune réponse ne venait.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

-Je vous trouve bien attentionnée, Miss Swan…

-Que voulez-vous ? C'est de nature…

-Henry est… ?

-Il dort encore, sourit Emma. Et vous devriez faire de même.

-Je vais bien…

-Mais bien sûr… Vous vous êtes occupée d'Henry toute la journée d'hier, et vous avez chopé cette foutue grippe !

-Ce sont les risques lorsqu'on a à charge un enfant malade… Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…

-Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, vous tenez à peine debout.

-Je vous ai dit que ça passerait ! Quelle sorte de mère serais-je si je n'étais pas capable de supporter ce type de désagréments pour m'occuper de mon fils ? s'énerva Regina.

-Écoutez, j'essaie simplement de vous aider. Je m'inquiète, c'est normal puisque vous êtes la mère de mon fils… et vous pourriez potentiellement devenir une amie pour moi… Et pas que pour faire plaisir à Henry… Mais ma sollicitude n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger tout à l'heure, quand vous me pleuriez dessus.

Regina détourna le regard.

-C'était différent. C'était en rapport avec Henry, alors que là…

-Alors que là c'est plus personnel ? acheva la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se soucie de moi, Miss Swan.

-Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que vous avez fait durant votre adolescence ! Comment pouvez-vous parler d'habitude ? Vous savez au moins ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'arrivée d'Henry dans votre vie ?

-S'il vous plaît, reprenons cette conversation plus tard… D'ici… Jamais, voulez-vous ?

-Je vous fiche la paix aujourd'hui parce que je sais que vous allez mal.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-touchée par l'anxiété sincère que manifestait Emma à son égard. Celle-ci l'observait avec tendresse, mais Regina était bien trop migraineuse pour s'en apercevoir et finit par se rendormir.

Emma commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Plusieurs fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer entourée de Regina et Henry, tous les trois comme une vraie famille… Mais la méfiance persistante de Regina rendait les choses difficiles… Et même si Emma la comprenait, elle ne se sentait pas de faire le siège de la brune à chaque instant… Il faudrait de la patience, beaucoup de patience… Les choses iraient lentement, doucement… Mais Emma avait l'espoir qu'un jour cette vision de rêve se concrétise.

Pourtant, un autre fait la perturbait… Regina ignorait tout, ou presque, de sa vie. Elle n'avait que de vagues sensations, de vagues sentiments qui s'insinuaient en elle dès qu'elle entrait en interaction avec un quelconque habitant de Storybrooke. Sauf avec Henry et Emma. Le reste n'était que des réminiscences… Mais de quoi ? Cette amnésie intriguait autant qu'elle inquiétait Emma. Elle se demandait pourquoi les gens de cette ville ne se posaient aucune question… Même la brune ne s'interrogeait pas. Elle semblait préférer passer outre… Surtout depuis que la blonde le lui avait fait remarqué… Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle essayait inconsciemment d'oublier ? Emma n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la mère adoptive de son fils lui ait dit la vérité en lui confiant qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien en ce qui concernait son passé. Son « super-pouvoir » était très fiable.

Du coin de l'œil, la blonde vit Henry remuer légèrement. Elle se précipita vers lui.

-Hey, petit…

-Emma… ? Où est Maman ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-T'as la mémoire courte, dis donc… Tu nous as fait la peur de notre vie, à ta mère et à moi. Quand je te dis de pas te lever, tu te lèves pas, compris ?

-Compris. Et Maman ?

-Tu l'as contaminée, elle dort, elle est fiévreuse.

Comme si elle avait senti qu'on parlait d'elle, Regina entrouvrit un œil, puis, réalisant que son fils avait repris connaissance, elle voulut se lever mais retomba presque immédiatement dans le fauteuil. Emma se hâta d'aller vers elle pour la soutenir et l'aider à atteindre le lit d'Henry.

-Merci… souffla la brune.

-De rien, Madame le Maire.

-Maman… ? demanda Henry. Ça va pas ?

-Si, si, mon cœur… Comment tu vas ?

-Mieux. T'es malade ?

-Non, Henry… On va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

*** OUAT ***

À peine étaient-ils rentrés tous les trois chez Regina qu'Henry quémanda le droit d'aller se coucher dans le lit de Regina avec celle-ci. Ce que la brune accepta, dû à son épuisement. Emma devait préparer au moins un semblant de repas, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé, c'était qu'elle en était tout à fait incapable. Et encore moins dans une cuisine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Par miracle, à force de patientes recherches, elle mit la main sur un paquet de soupe toute faite. Il lui suffisait d'en suivre les indications.

Regina, pour sa part, bien que fortement fiévreuse, ne réussit pas à fermer les yeux et à sombrer dans le sommeil. Henry s'était blotti contre elle, comme il le faisait encore quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il était très malade, mais plus depuis qu'il avait lu ce fichu livre de contes. Et elle avait peur qu'en s'endormant, il ne soit plus là à son réveil, ou qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose comme la nuit précédente.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez, lança Regina en se redressant dans l'intention de se lever.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Emma tenant maladroitement un plateau sur lequel étaient posés, de manière assez bancale, deux bols de soupe fumante. En la voyant repousser les couvertures, le Shérif mit le plateau sur la commode proche de la porte, s'en débarrassant pour empêcher la Mairesse de quitter le lit.

-Non, non, non, vous devez rester couchée, lui défendit-elle en s'approchant pour la repousser sur ses oreillers.

-Miss Swan, rendez-moi un service… Cessez de me prendre pour une enfant de 3 ans.

-Vous avez actuellement encore moins de forces qu'un enfant de 3 ans, ma confusion est légitime, non ?

-Non.

-S'il vous plaît, Regina… soupira Emma qui s'asseyait sur le lit face à elle. Reposez-vous. Ça ne vous arrive jamais de vous laisser aller ?

-Non plus. Je n'en ai pas le temps entre mon fils et mon métier.

-Mais là, vous avez le temps.

Regina baissa les yeux vers Henry qui dormait à poings fermés.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, tenta de rassurer la blonde en comprenant pourquoi Regina ne voulait pas se laisser aller à dormir. Je veille.

-Je n'ai jamais laissé qui que ce soit prendre soin de mon fils à ma place.

-Vous devriez apprendre à faire confiance. Et puis, vu votre instinct maternel, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, vous le sentiriez tout de suite. Vous avez vraiment besoin de dormir. Vos yeux se ferment tous seuls.

Emma apposa une main sur le front de Regina qui ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement en sentant la fraîcheur de cette main sur son visage.

-Vous êtes encore brûlante… murmura Emma.

Docilement, Regina se laissa border, à moitié endormie. La blonde lui sourit tendrement.

-Dormez un peu. Je passerai voir si tout va bien toutes les dix minutes, ça vous va ?

La brune hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi son accord, et sombra dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alooors… Vous êtes toujours là ? Oui ? Non ? Tant pis, je poste quand même, au cas où…**

**Parfois, je me trouve un peu hypocrite à réclamer des suites rapides alors que je mets 2 mois pour poster la mienne *honte sur moi* … Mais pour ma défense, j'avais des partiels, des rattrapages (oui, la méthodologie et la géographie sont 2 matières maudites, selon moi…), et je ne suis absolument pas sûre de passer en L2. Donc voilà, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture, et comme Dame Inspiration a fait ses valises et est partie en voyage pour une durée indéterminée… Je vous poste ce quatrième chapitre avec peine.**

**Ensuite, merci pour les reviews, mises en fav', et follows, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre, désolée, mais je vais essayer à partir de maintenant.**

**Bref… Bonne lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Lorsque Regina s'éveilla le lendemain matin, sa migraine n'avait pas disparu. Son sommeil avait été lourd, mais pas agréable, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi tant elle était encore épuisée.

Les rideaux, tirés, laissaient tout de même filtrer la lumière du jour, et Regina détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur le poids qu'elle sentait sur sa poitrine. Henry était agrippé à elle, sa tête reposant sur le haut du corps de sa mère adoptive. Doucement, la brune passa sa main sur le front du garçon. La fièvre semblait avoir légèrement baissé.

Un grincement de porte se fit alors entendre, et Emma entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre de la Mairesse.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillée ? chuchota la blonde.

Alors que Regina allait lui demander ce qu'elle fichait chez elle, elle se souvint du pourquoi. La fièvre d'Henry, l'hôpital, sa fièvre, la proposition d'Emma…

-Je vais chercher les médicaments qui manquent, Whale vient de téléphoner pour dire qu'ils étaient arrivés, expliqua Emma, son ton toujours très bas.

Regina acquiesça d'un signe de tête et referma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir. Elle entendit Emma quitter la pièce et s'endormit à nouveau.

*** OUAT ***

-Maman… ? Maman ?

Ce fut la voix de son fils qui tira à nouveau Regina du sommeil.

-Henry… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en se redressant avec peine.

-J'ai un peu faim…

-Oh… Miss Swan n'est pas rentrée ?

-Si, mais ça fait 1h qu'elle doit m'apporter à manger…

Regina soupira, exaspérée. Pourquoi Miss Swan avait-elle proposé de jouer leur baby-sitter si c'était en définitif elle qui devait préparer les repas ?

-Je m'en occupe, reste au chaud.

À contrecœur, la Mairesse s'extirpa de ses couvertures bien chaudes, le froid la saisissant immédiatement malgré son épaisse robe de chambre. Restait à présent à faire quelques pas afin d'atteindre la porte, puis d'autres pour traverser le couloir, descendre les escaliers, et rejoindre la cuisine… Regina se sentait déjà bien incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle avait des vertiges et peinait à se maintenir assise.

Lentement, elle se leva, restant plusieurs minutes debout, immobile, cherchant à s'assurer que ses jambes pouvaient la supporter. Puis elle fit un pas, puis deux… Chancelante, elle avança vers la porte, contre laquelle elle s'appuya pour éviter de tomber.

-Maman, ça va aller ? demanda Henry, inquiet.

-Oui, oui… Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Regina quitta la pièce, traversa le couloir tout en se tenant au mur, descendit les escaliers agrippée à la rampe, avant de louper une marche et de finir sa descente en tombant lourdement au pied des escaliers. Le bruit de sa chute dut alerter Emma car celle-ci se précipitait déjà vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

-Regina ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous n'êtes pas censée vous lever, je vous rappelle !

-Et vous êtes censée vous occuper d'Henry, répliqua la brune en tentant de s'éloigner d'Emma qui l'aidait à se redresser. Il m'a réveillée pour me dire qu'il avait faim.

-Oh.

Le Shérif se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est bientôt prêt, mentit-elle.

-Je préfère m'en assurer.

-Oh que non, vous, vous allez vous recoucher, vous tenez même pas debout ! Je vous ramène dans votre chambre tout de suite !

-Si vous êtes incapable de vous occuper d'Henry, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

-Je m'occupe de ça. Je me suis proposée, je serai à la hauteur, insista Emma. Maintenant, on remonte.

Elle força Regina à passer son bras autour de sa nuque, passa elle-même un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, et la souleva avec une force qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir.

-Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que vous… ?

-Je vous l'ai dit : vous ne tenez pas debout.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune manière.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, sourit la blonde en continuant de gravir les marches avec un calme olympien.

-C'est ce qui fait mon agacement quant à votre personne, plutôt, rectifia la Mairesse tout en se blottissant néanmoins davantage dans les bras de sa rivale.

Emma sourit doucement, ravie de ce geste. Elle déposa Regina dans son lit, remonta les couvertures, lui promit que le repas serait prêt d'ici vingt minutes, et sortit de la chambre. Puis elle attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

-Allô, Granny ? … J'aurais besoin d'un service.

*** OUAT ***

Heureusement pour elle, Ruby avait apporté à Emma quelques plats qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'à réchauffer pour les prochains jours. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée en cuisine… Mais le pire arriva quand Regina exigea de prendre une douche. Bonne idée sur le papier, mauvaise en pratique.

-Vous ne tenez pas debout, Regina ! Ça fait quinze fois que je vous le dis ! s'énerva la blonde.

-Je peux bien tenir une dizaine de minutes, rétorqua Regina, agacée.

Elle comptait bien profiter du peu de répit que lui offraient les effets des médicaments rapportés par Emma.

-Prenez exemple sur Henry : il reste couché, lui.

-Miss Swan, je rêve d'un bain brûlant, je suis frigorifiée

-Vous êtes frigorifiée parce que vous avez encore 39° de fièvre ! Et si vous faîtes un malaise, que vous tombez et vous cognez la tête, hein ?

-Vous êtes là pour éviter cela, non ?

-Quoi ?

-Je laisserai la porte à moitié ouverte, s'il y a le moindre problème, vous le saurez.

-Vous êtes chiante, vous le savez ça ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel au terme employé. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'énerver davantage, cela lui occasionnait de trop violentes migraines.

-Bon, vous m'aidez à aller dans ma salle de bains ou dois-je me débrouiller seule ?

Emma soupira et se résigna. Dieu que cette femme était têtue… Elle la mena donc jusqu'à l'objet de leur désaccord et la laissa seule afin qu'elle se déshabille. Elle entendit l'eau couler et s'assit sur le lit tout en attrapant le livre de chevet de Regina dont elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire le titre. Feuilletant quelques pages parmi lesquelles elle ne lut que trois lignes, toute sa concentration était en fait mobilisée afin de l'empêcher de penser à Regina nue dans son bain à quelques mètres d'elle à peine…

Tant et si bien qu'elle ne réalisa pas le temps qui passait. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle regarda enfin l'heure et se leva d'un bond en entendant le faible « _Emma_ » en provenance de la salle de bains. Le Shérif se précipita pour découvrir Regina étendue sur le sol de sa salle de bains. Paniquée en remarquant la légère plaie au front de la Mairesse, elle la secoua légèrement pour lui faire reprendre connaissance, priant pour que la blessure soit superficielle.

-Regina ? Regina, vous m'entendez ?

-… Mmmh… ? Emma… ?

-Super… Ouvrez les yeux, allez !

La brune se força à rouvrir les paupières, et prit soudainement conscience de la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa tête. Lentement, elle porta la main à son front.

-Vous vous êtes cognée, Regina. Je vous ramène à votre lit.

-… Serviette…

Emma comprit et attrapa la grande serviette accrochée au mur. Elle enveloppa la Mairesse dedans, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas s'attarder sur le corps nu contre elle – ce n'était vraiment pas le moment –, et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

-Je vais appeler Whale.

-Non, parvint à articuler Regina un peu plus fermement. Ce n'est rien… Juste une égratignure.

-Vous vous êtes cognée la tête, vous avez peut-être…

-Je vais bien… C'est superficiel…

-… Ok… Mais je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter.

La blonde allait sortir de la pièce presque à contrecœur tant elle avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose en son absence, mais la brune la retint :

-Miss Swan… Vous aviez raison… Merci.

Emma esquissa un sourire, consciente de l'effort de Regina, et quitta la chambre.

*** OUAT ***

Les quatre jours suivants furent consacrés à une cure de sommeil pour Regina et Henry. Et après ces quatre jours où Regina ne tenta plus de se lever sans l'aide d'Emma, elle se leva, le matin du cinquième jour, dans l'idée de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver fut…

-MISS SWAN ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT À MA CUISINE ?!

Emma descendit précipitamment. Elle ne pensait pas que Regina se serait levée si tôt, même si elle paraissait aller mieux depuis la veille.

-Miss Swan !

-Je sais, je suis désolée de vous le dire que maintenant mais… La préparation des repas, et même leur réchauffement… C'est pas vraiment mon fort…

-Pas plus que le nettoyage, manifestement… soupira la brune, exaspérée.

Emma s'était retrouvée à cours de repas la veille au matin, elle avait donc dû s'improviser cuisinière… À ses risques et périls… Ou plutôt ceux de la cuisine.

-Retournez vous coucher, je m'en occupe.

-Je vais bien. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous aggraviez l'état de ma cuisine. Elle a déjà été suffisamment malmenée à mon sens.

-OK… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

Regina regarda autour d'elle. Des papiers et cartons d'emballages traînaient çà et là, la vaisselle s'était empilée dans l'évier, le four à micro-ondes et la plaque de cuisson étaient couverts de restes d'aliments divers et variés, tout comme le sol et la table de marbre.

-Commencez par rassembler tous les déchets afin de les jeter pendant que je fais la vaisselle.

Emma s'exécuta tandis que Regina commençait à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans l'évier, tout en cherchant après l'éponge qu'elle trouva finalement dans le four (?!).

-Henry dort encore ? demanda le Shérif.

-Oui, il est encore fatigué.

-Vous aussi.

-Mais je fais abstraction. Il m'a demandé des pancakes hier soir, et je compte bien le satisfaire.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que son estomac ne puisse pas le tolérer ?

-C'est pour cela que je vais en faire bien moins que d'habitude.

-Ah… Je suis contente qu'il aille mieux… Je suis pas une si mauvaise mère que ça si je ne l'ai pas empoisonné avec mes repas…

-Être mère est davantage que cela, Miss Swan.

-Attendez… Vous me sortez pas un truc du genre « C'est mon fils, Miss Swan » ou « C'est moi, sa mère » ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez encore de la fièvre ?

Le Maire sourit, amusée par le choc d'Emma.

-Et cela vous dérange ?

-Non, mais ça me surprend.

-Je peux aussi vous mettre dehors.

-Non merci. Et puis… Henry serait déçu si vous me fichiez à la porte.

-C'est pour lui que je fais l'effort de vous supporter. Mais si vous commencez à faire une remarque à chacune de mes tentatives pour être conciliante avec vous, cela ne durera pas.

-Eh ben… Vous étiez plus gentille il y a deux jours…

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Vous me nourrissiez…

-Oh pitié, aussi désagréable que vous puissiez être, je ne vous aurais pas laissée mourir de faim, Regina. Et puis… Je vous aime bien…

Regina se retourna brusquement vers Emma.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Je vous apprécie. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

-Je vous ai menacée, mise en prison, interdit de voir Henry, et vous… _m'appréciez _?

-D'accord, j'ai peut-être un côté suicidaire, mais le fait est que j'ai toujours autant envie d'apprendre à vous connaître qu'il y a cinq jours dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Miss Swan. J'ai tout fait pour vous chasser d'ici, de ma vie et de celle d'Henry… Pourquoi ne me détestez-vous pas comme tout le monde dans cette ville ?

-À vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Je vous ai détestée au début, vous m'étiez sincèrement antipathique et à partir du moment où j'ai décidé de rester, où je me suis intégrée ici… C'est là que j'ai réalisé.

-Réalisé quoi ?

-Que vous étiez toujours seule, que vous n'aviez pas d'amis, que vous étiez crainte par tout le monde en ville. Sauf peut-être par Gold. Ça a attisé ma curiosité.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous contenter des explications de contes de fées.

-Même si je prenais cette Malédiction au sérieux, il y a un point qui me chiffonne : pourquoi la Méchante Reine est-elle si méchante ? Parce qu'on ne naît pas méchant, on le devient. Et il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle déteste tout le monde, non ?

Sans que Regina ne sache pourquoi, les paroles d'Emma lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un essayait de la connaître, de la comprendre… Certes, elle la comparait avec cette Reine sans cœur, mais elle semblait vraiment souhaiter connaître le fond des choses, elle la défendait presque…

-Regina, on a déjà parlé de tout ça…

-Et je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas, que je ne me souvenais de rien. Pourquoi perdre votre temps à essayer de comprendre quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas moi-même ? Je hais votre colocataire, son amant, et si je ne hais pas le reste de la ville, c'est parce qu'ils m'indiffèrent complètement.

-Vous disiez que vous leur en vouliez à eux aussi, remarqua Emma.

-Comparé à ce que je ressens envers Miss Blanchard, on peut parler d'indifférence pour les autres.

-Peu importe que vous ne vous rappeliez pas. Après tout, peut-être que ça vous reviendra plus tard, mais peut-être aussi que j'ai envie que notre relation s'améliore. Vous n'avez pas à me détester, je vous jure que je ne vous ai jamais rien fait et que je ne vous avais jamais rencontrée avant d'avoir dû vous ramener Henry il y a six mois. Et je ne suis pas amnésique.

-Moi non plus.

-Nooon… Bien sûr que non… Vous ignorez simplement tout depuis… Depuis quand au fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Avant Henry ?

-Rien. Un jour Gold est arrivé avec lui dans les bras et me l'a confié…

-Vous lui aviez demandé de vous trouver un enfant à l'adoption ?

-Pas que je sache… Je ne sais pas comment il a trouvé Henry. Ni pourquoi c'est moi qu'il est venu voir pour l'adopter.

-Mais vous avez accepté.

-Parce que… J'ai ressenti quelque chose… Avoir Henry dans mes bras me rappelait quelque chose que j'avais perdu…

-Un enfant ? Vous avez perdu un enfant ?

-Je l'ignore. Je ressens simplement… Des choses dans certaines situations.

-Et à part ça, vous n'êtes pas amnésique, hein ?

-Très bien, ma mémoire me fait défaut, mais cela fait dix ans que je me souviens de chaque jour qui passe.

-Et dire que toute cette ville est comme vous…

-Miss Swan, je ne peux rien y faire, et vous non plus, alors arrêtons de parler de cela, s'il vous plaît…

-D'accord. Mais je suis toujours en attente de réponse pour le poste d'amie.

-Dans ce type de candidature, il y a toujours une période d'essai, sourit Regina.

Emma lui rendit son sourire. Elle allait y arriver… Elle montrerait à Regina qu'elles étaient faites pour s'entendre et non se combattre, qu'elles pouvaient devenir amies… Et plus si affinités. Elle réussirait. Elle en était sûre.


End file.
